


G-Men Daemons

by ashen_key



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Character Study, Daemons, First Impressions, Gen, POV Female Character, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/pseuds/ashen_key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the movies, g-men tend to have dog-daemons. And yeah, yeah, Skye's a hacktivst with a monkey-daemon, she understands all about image and usage of stereotypes in popular culture, but so sue her, okay, that's her point of reference. </p><p> </p><p>[set post-episode 102 "0-8-4"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	G-Men Daemons

In the movies, g-men tend to have dog-daemons. Not the heroes (or main villains), because casting calls for daemons can only do so much, but the extras. The faceless guys in suits, flanked by German Shepherds and bloodhounds. And yeah, yeah, Skye's a hacktivst with a monkey-daemon, she understands all about image and usage of stereotypes in popular culture, but so sue her, okay, that's her point of reference. 

The only person on the Bus who has a dog is Coulson, and she's a...beagle. Sure, hunting dog, stubborn little tracker with floppy ears, and completely _adorable_. It's disconcerting as shit and oh, yeah, Coulson uses that. Skye's got her eye on him. But still. Adorable. 

As far as Skye is concerned on first impressions, Ward is exactly the type to have a German Shepherd. His daemon is a meerkat. She perches on his shoulder most of the time, tiny and always on the look-out. But she's got a special pocket on his flak-jacket, which is...okay, that makes sense, but then her little fury head sticks out, and Skye really couldn't help but giggle at the sight the first time she saw. Not that she tried hard. _Stress-reaction_ , Bo had whispered when everyone glanced at them, because they've read about these things, and they had nearly gotten blown up by Mike Peterson. 

A beagle, a meerkat, and everyone else is a freaking _bird_. 

Agent May has a creepy-ass vulture. Condor. Whatever he is, he is huge, and terrifying, and you know what, she's just never going up to the cockpit, because both May and her daemon turn to look at you, and that's just, no. Not happening. Hanging out in the lab with Fitz and Simmons is wa-a-a-a-ay safer. 

Fitz – the guy, Scottish, possibly not neurotypical – has a goose, a large white-and-grey bird who talks to Simmons as much as she does to Fitz. Simmons – the English chick, wears blazers and is totally Fitz's partner-in-crime/life – has a tiny little purple hummingbird that buzzes around her (and Fitz, and he totally gets in Fitz's face when they fight, and it's _hilarious_ ), the pair of them darting here and there. She's starting to like hanging around Fitz and Simmons and their daemons, even if Bo has to resist going and exploring around the lab. And it's...

“They're like _people_ ,” Bo says, when they finally get the privacy to curl up in the black SHIELD car. “Okay, that sounds dumb. You know, not...” he pulls on her sleeve, his version of waving his hands around helplessly.

“Yeah,” Skye says, quietly, hugging him back. 

Not faceless g-men in suits, but...People. With lives, and emotions, and all the weird collection of souls like anywhere else. 

She wasn't expecting that. It's totally not changing her mission here, but if she shuts her eyes, she can see Simmons' hummingbird perching on Fitz's goose as they watch that freaky Peruvian weapon get sling-shotted off the planet, she can see Ward's little meerkat tucking herself under his chin in reassurance that they are still alive after they all blew a hole in the plane, she can see..

Skye lets out a breath, and tips her head back against the seat. She meant to hook up with SHIELD to gain access, but gaining access seems to mean hanging around with people. And saving their lives. And laughing at their jokes. And watching their daemons. And – 

Maybe, she didn't quite think this aspect of it through.

**Author's Note:**

> Skye's [Bo](http://i1111.photobucket.com/albums/h468/ashenkey/Avengers/daemons/SkyeandBo_zps54c5556f.png) is a Black-Stripped Capuchin Monkey.  
> Coulson's [daemon](http://i1111.photobucket.com/albums/h468/ashenkey/Avengers/daemons/CoulsonandLillian.png) is a beagle.  
> Ward's [daemon](http://i1111.photobucket.com/albums/h468/ashenkey/Avengers/daemons/WardandFaye_zpsfdc5a488.png) is a meerkat.  
> May has an [Andean Condor](http://i1111.photobucket.com/albums/h468/ashenkey/Avengers/daemons/MayandJian_zps111db8b8.png).  
> Fitz's [daemon](http://i1111.photobucket.com/albums/h468/ashenkey/Avengers/daemons/FitzandTacita_zps98ab4a35.png) is a domesticated goose.  
> And Simmons' [hummingbird](http://i1111.photobucket.com/albums/h468/ashenkey/Avengers/daemons/SimmonsandNick_zps0e44d908.png) is a Snowcap.


End file.
